rosas-an ipod shuffle challenge
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: a promise made long ago. a friendship made to romance. this summary is more vague than the story. slight america because he'd take all the glory otherwise (because he's the hero.)


Rosas

iPod shuffle challenge

Mexico watched as her man held their child. The little violet-blue with a twist of brown eyes stared out at them both, a smile fixed on the small cute face. America and Canada couldn't look away from Canada's new born. As Mexico watched them, a memory came to her, from long ago.

Mexico was young, only 6 when she met Canada. He was 8 and looked a lot like America, but then again he didn't. They met in a forest and hit it off right away. As they were walking through the forest they began to talk aboout little things about themselves. It was rather spooky in the forest,but Mexico didn't mind. They saw many flowers as they walked. The ones that really caught Canada's eye were some wild roses. ' What are those for? ' He asked. ' Those flowers are what soldiers give to their sweethearts when they come back from battles. I want to get a thousand of them one day from my man. If I ever get a man.' She answered rather hopeful, but also a little bitterly. ' It's getting late.I really should be getting you home.' Mexico sighed. She had only known the young boy next to her a short time and already she didn't want to ever say goodbye. She knew he had to get back, so she had asked to see him next Friday and every Friday after that. Poor Canada, Mexico made him so nervous and when she asked him that,he could feel his face heat up. He had agreed and so started to bloom a beautiful friendship.

Ten years had past and now Mexico was watching all the soldiers get on the ship that would take them to war. She knew many would return different from who they were before and many would not return at made all. This made her quite depressed, but not as much as she watched her two best friends get ready to board the ship. America, so loud and obnoxious, and Canada, her sweet kind Canada, were leaving to fight. Mexico went running to them. 'Please don't go! Please, I don't want you to die!' She had pleaded. America looked at her and said ' Mexico, you silly girl, we'll come back, ok? So don't worry.' And he boarded the ship smiling a reassuring smile. Canada took one moment to watch his brother board, then said ' really, don't worry, I'll keep him safe. ' Mexico shook her head quickly and before Canada could take more than two steps she grabbed him and yelled ' If you're keeping America safe, who is keeping you safe? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he died out there, but it would break my heart if you died as well!' She hide her face in his back ' please Canada ... Please don't go... Bring back America and stay away from these ships... Please ... I-I love you too much to hear you died trying to protect us... Please.' She had begun to cry as she said this, but Canada just stared at the girl crying on him.

'Mexico, did you mean what you said, a-about loving me?' He asked timidly, turning to face her, afraid of her answering no. But she really had meant what she said and told him so. 'I don't want to lose you... Or America, but you most of all.' Canada smiled at his friend and said ' Mexico, I love you with all my heart, and I want to keep you safe. Please Mexico, let me go, I need to stop this threat, please. I promise I'll come back alive and well, along with America. I promise.' He told her as he held her closer to him. She was about to tell him no, that she couldn't bare the worry, when he kissed her. That kiss was full of love, and it sealed his promise. Mexico looked up at him when they broke the kiss.

' I'll-I'll let you go. But Canada, you have to come back to me! Or I'll never forgive you and will come right after you to the underworld.' She exclaimed.

Canada chuckled and said, moving some of her hair behind her ears(he was a good head taller than her.)' I promise to come back to you. A face as beautiful as yours should never be in the underworld.'

The final call for everyone to board came and Canada turned to leave, but stopped. He looked back at his Mexico and said ' you'll wait for me, wont you?'

'I'll wait everyday right here for you. Every single day until you come back.' Mexico answered, determined to keep her promise.

'Can I have a kiss goodbye?' Canada asked. Mexico thought about it, then answered, ' you can have a kiss, but not to say goodbye. I don't ever want to say goodbye to you ever.' And she kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, one that spoke openly of the love between the two hearts that were kissing. When they broke the kiss for air, he stared at his girl. Those brown eyes, he had to come back to these eyes. Mexico stared right at his violet eyes and said, 'you'd better go.'

Canada nodded and turned to leave. He got on the ship right before they took the plank off, walked to the railing and watched her as the ship began to sail. ' I'll come back! I promise!' He yelled as Mexico began to get smaller and smaller as he sailed further and further away. ' I'll wait for you right here!' He heard her reply. And so Mexico began to wait for her man.

Five and 3/4 months had come and gone, but Canada was still off fighting. Mexico hadn't gotten a letter from him in two weeks. She was quite worried. She had moved to an apartment that had a bedroom window facing the sea a month after he left, so she could always keep watch even on rainy days. It was during this last week of March, and every week before for that matter,that her friends would question her as to why she was waiting for a soldier that probably wouldn't even come back. Mexico ignored the questions and snide remarks and kept watch. There was an old thought in her head, "La esperanza dice "Quieta, hoy quizás sí..." And so she waited.

On the Thursday of that week she thought to herself, _I hope he comes back soon,I don't know how long I can keep ignoring their remarks._She thought of her Canada,and she started to worry and then she began to cry. She cried herself to sleep and woke up to a strange sound. It was the sound of a ship's horn, loud and strong. Was it really them or someone else? Maybe she was just imagining it was the soldiers come home. Maybe not... She stopped in her thoughts and rushed to her window. There! Right there; that was the ship they left in. It was back! Without another moment hesitation,She ran out her door, down the stairs, just barely did she catch herself when she tripped on her own two feet. She ran out in the cold to the ship coming in. She stood where she stood everyday since she made that promise with Canada. She stood there and watched the men get off the ship.

She stood worried as less and less men came off. She didn't see America or Canada. _What if... What-what if they..._ She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought. She sat down in the place she was standing and before she knew it,she started to cry silently. More and more tears slipped down her cheeks. She thanked God silently that it had started to rain quite hard. Her vision was so blurry from all the rain and tears that she failed to notice all the red roses around her. She was so caught up in her own world of misery and worry that she failed to notice the two umbrellas at her left. It wasn't until someone grabbed her hand did she realize these things. There stood America a little ways to the left under an umbrella smiling at her uncertainly.

'Mexico.' _That voice! Could it be_? She turned her head to see the man holding her hand. Brown met violet as she heard him say 'I kept my promise, and I see you did too.' Canada smiled at her.

Mexico stared at him for a minute before she threw her arms around his neck and cried ' I kept my promise; I waited everyday. I moved to the apartments over there so I could wait for you when it rained! I was so worried something happened to you when I didn't see you come off. I couldn't take it. I'm so relieved you're back!' Canada stared at his girl and smiled. Wiping the tears from her cheek he said, 'I'm sorry I worried you, I couldn't send any letters for the last two weeks. And I had a little trouble getting your thousand roses off the ship.' 'What?' Mexico turned to see the roses he mentioned. ' You remembered that?' She asked quietly with a small smile on her face.

Canada nodded,'We should get out of the rain and get you dried.' And he picked her up-bridal style- and started walking to her apartment with America towing the roses on a trolley.

'Hey Mexico, can I ask you something?' America asked as he pushed the roses to their destination.

'Yeah, sure what is it?' She replied.

' Why are you only in a big shirt over your underwear that says "viva la Norte?"'

'What?! Oh...' Mexico had failed to remember to put some decent clothes on before she rushed out the door. 'When I heard the ship's horn I came running out. I had just woken up, and forgotten to change.' She replied with a scarlet face.

' I think she looks wonderful!' Canada exclaimed as he snuggled her neck with his head. ' Hey, Mexico?'

'Yes Canada?' 'Will you marry me?' Canada asked as they entered her apartment. Mexico started to cry again as she said, rather shaky, ' y-yes!'

That had been two years ago. They've been married for a year and a half. Mexico watched as her man held their child. The little, sweet eyes stared out at them both, a smile fixed on the small cute face. Canada couldn't look away from his new born, and Mexico couldn't look away from her family. Smiling as the men brought her daughter to her and sat on opposite sides of her. She held her daughter for the first time and said, ' You know what? She is more gorgeous than any flower, just likes roses. Isn't that right, my Rosa?' Little Rosa looked up at her mother and smiled, not knowing the joke her mother said. But America and Canada did and they laughed as Canada said, ' yes, mi amore, she is more lovely than any other flower.' And so Mexico, Canada, and America smiled down at little Rosa, thinking of that day two years ago.

(A/N: I thought I might as well try this. I'm thinking of doing others too, but not just CanMex. I just had this thought in my head and it kept popping up whenever I heard this song. Thanks for reading! Please review! But no hating on me cuz this isn't PruCan or FruCan or for whatever reason. This was just for fun, 'k? I think I kinda went of the sly ricks of the song, but oh well. I like it the way it is.

p.s I thought it would be cool if the baby had a mix of both her dad and her mom's eye color with just a dash of her uncle's.

I had to delete the original version because it uploaded i re-uploaded under a new name. sorry about the inconvience.


End file.
